


Faith and Power

by Ophite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was reading Better Not To Breathe Than to Breathe A Lie by t0bemadeofglass my mind just kept wandering to dungeons. And I was angry with Odin and Aesir at that point. I wanted them to behold a power greater than themselves. So this was born. It was originally posted in the comments of that story Mon 10 Feb 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better Not To Breathe Than to Breathe A Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000881) by [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass). 



The trio; Odin, the blond, and the slighter one stopped before the cell watching her as she rhythmically punched the orange field surrounding it. Paying them no attention she continued, electric pain shocking up her arm with each stroke. 

She had started small, just touching with her finger tips, advancing to collapsing her hand to a fist to make the slight punch. It had been agony, but in her boredom and frustration she had continued through days and weeks, until she had reached this point. Exploring her pain and the ‘wall’ - the one in the cell and the one she had come to realize existed in her mind.

The one in her mind was starting to weaken. With every punch she could feel a fault line growing as she explored the wall in her cell with her fists. The feel of it, the color of it, and the pain it sent jolting up her arm. The guards ignored her knowing the wall was unbreakable. They were silent figures behind it. No sound passed through, no smell, and it tasted of a fiery nothingness. But the wall in her mind, she could feel a give there, growing with every punch.

Odin spoke and there was sound. It broke her rhythm for a moment as this new thing was added to her knowledge of the wall. “Girl, what is your name?”

“I am…” she stopped on the edge of epiphany.

The guard to the side growled, “Answer your king!”

The tipping point occurred as her fist accelerated and then passed through the wall in the next punch. And giggled. “I AM was right!,” she announced as the guard’s spear appeared at her throat. She turned to look at Odin’s shocked face and continued “Well, of course he is. He always is.”

The blonde one gasped “How” As the dark haired one said “Seider!?”

She smiled drawing her hand back indifferent to the threat of the spear “Amen, I say to you, if you have faith the size of a mustard seed, you will say to this mountain, ‘Move from here to there,’ and it will move. Nothing will be impossible for you.” She cocked her head and added, "All the easier considering that this wall isn't really here." 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sanity is expecting the universe to abide by certain rules. What happens when you lose or replace your sureties with others - and faith doesn't take the slow road in achieving its goals.


End file.
